Many conditions are characterized by disruptions in cellular pathways that lead, for example, to aberrant control of cellular processes, with uncontrolled growth and increased cell survival. These disruptions are often caused by changes in the activity of molecules participating in cellular pathways. For example, alterations in specific signaling pathways have been described for many cancers. Despite the increasing evidence that disruption in cellular pathways mediate the detrimental transformation, the precise molecular events underlying these transformations in diseases remain unclear. As a result, therapeutics may not be effective in treating conditions involving cellular pathways that are not well understood. Thus, the successful diagnosis of a condition and use of therapies will require knowledge of the cellular events that are responsible for the condition pathology.
Acute myeloid leukemia (AML), myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS), and myeloproliferative neoplasms (MPN) are examples of disorders that arise from defects of hematopoietic cells of myeloid origin. These hematopoietic disorders are recognized as clonal diseases, which are initiated by somatic and/or inherited mutations that cause dysregulated signaling in a progenitor cell. The wide range of possible mutations and accompanying signaling defects accounts for the diversity of disease phenotypes and response to therapy observed within this group of disorders. For example, some leukemia patients respond well to treatment and survive for prolonged periods, while others die rapidly despite aggressive treatment. Some patients with myelodysplastic syndrome suffer only from anemia while others transform to an acute myeloid leukemia that is difficult to treat. Despite the emergence of new therapies to treat these disorders the percentage of patients who do not benefit from current treatment is still high. Patients that are resistant to therapy experience significant toxicity and have very short survival times. While various staging systems have been developed to address this clinical heterogeneity, they cannot accurately predict at diagnosis the prognosis or predict response to a given therapy or the clinical course that a given patient will follow.
Accordingly, there is a need for a biologically based clinically relevant re-classification of these disorders that can inform on disease management at the individual level. This classification, based upon the biologic commonalities of the disorders above, will aid clinicians in both prognosis and therapeutic selection at the individual patient level thus improving patient outcomes e.g. survival and quality of life.
There are also needs for a biologically based clinically relevant re-classification of these disorders to aid in new drug target identification and drug screening for agents that may be active against myeloid malignancies.